His Past
by ndnbbbear
Summary: What if Wesker had a better reasion than serving Umbrella?
1. Intro

There are some things in this world that will never change. Many are because of the amount of pride that people have in there souls and will never have the chance to be who they really wanted to be. Some will look on in Envy at others. Many however will most likely harbor feelings of rage toward some that will never know how those people feel about them. One individual is different however. This person had once had it all. A wife, a little girl who always looked forward to seeing her father coming home. This man was once a happy individual. His name was and still is Albert Wesker. One who then lost it all and gave his soul to one of the seven deadly sins to ease his loss. He gave up all he had left to Wrath.

With him being a German who was born in the U.S. during the time of the Second World War was always considered being different among the kids in the school that he had went to and always hated the kids there for their raciest comments toward him and his parents. His father was always walking around with a mean look on his face but would never raise his hand to his mother or to him. To all other people he was considered an abusive man but to the people who did know him he was far from being abusive. To Albert he was his hero. Always got things done almost as soon has he got the command to do a certain assignment. His mother, a Native American woman whose name is Tova. To him she was the most loving person in the world. She almost never got upset, let alone angry. Almost every time Wesker or his father saw her angry they did pretty much the same thing: they run for cover. They all had the same ideas and at one time they had a serious problem where a phone call where Albert had gotten in a fight and crippled a fellow class mate had almost torn them apart. During that moment he saw the pain it had caused to both of them and he prayed to god that he will never strike another human being ever again. He had kept his promise he made with himself and for his family that he had kept for over 13 more years. Over time he had grown attracted to a girl who didn't seem to be interested in him over and over he tried to get on a date with her and over and over she turned him down, and even in doing so she didn't even try to be nice about it. Her name was Shaere Yazzie. Over time she had gotten used to him trying to go out with her and she had given in to his persistence. She then found out that he was not only a person who knew what he was doing he also had a sense of right in the world that she didn't even think about. Over time she had been with him for about 5 years when he finally popped the Question. She found herself becoming more and more in love with him. One day Shaere had asked Albert why had he wanted to go out with her. he had a chance to be with a girl who was pretty but always wore makeup. Or with other women who were good looking but threw themselves at boys one after another. His response is what took her by surprise. "You have a strong spirit." Is what he had said, and with that said she let herself be taken for the first time by a man. She gave him every thing she could. In turn he let her explore every area of him. Both soul and body. 9 months later they had brought a baby into the world. At first they honestly believed it to be a boy. Instead it was a girl. They had named her Joilie. During the first year of little Joilie's life she had got an illness that had a 27 survival rate. A crippling disease that would eventually destroy the brain. But Joilie lived and passed all the after affects with nothing wrong with her at all. Soon Wesker realized he needed a better job to pay for his new family. He wore his father's favorite pair of sunglasses. A spectacle style, Chinese style of being completely round. The company he worked for was called Umbrella. He knew of their offers and being quick to jump at the opportunity he took the job. Little did he know they had taken his wife and Daughter and used them as an experiment. When Wesker knew this and vowed revenge against those who had taken his life and meaning away from him. His since of duty and devotion was gone like that. He had mourned their deaths. Later he found out the corporation was responsible for his parents deaths as well. He then knew that he must expose this evil. And even if it meant using others or having necessary deaths that will expose the truth behind the entity that suppose to help the human race. He hated every scenario and wanted to tell the people who he works with and even the STARS teams but couldn't. He knew that if they knew what he was doing they would support him and would then eventually get caught. So he needed them as "enemies". The reason to get them against them was to get support from the company and to work his way up on the latter to get at the individuals responsible for ruining his life. And in the middle of it he had slipped and gave up and became an enraged man. He hated everything and everyone because they could do something he could not do any more. He could never cry again and realized his promise to avenge his family. But to do that he must first break the promise he made to his own mother Tova a long time ago. He had resumed this task and succeeded.

He looked back and said "How did it all come to this?". He looked at the pictures of his family and his life and reflected on what happened in the last 16 years of his life.

This is his story. And now we can begin to look in to his past and see how Albert Wesker had become so bitter towards many things.

And now we start……….


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

Tova just got home with news that she was pregnant for her husband, Arjuna, that she was 3 months pregnant. Despite being at 5'8 and having a knockout body at the age of 31. Running would do that to oneself if they were into it. With different color eyes one hazel and the other grey with straight teeth and a very bright smile (the canines were somewhat elongated and gave her the vampire smile). Her hair was always in either a couple of braids or left out long. She always was in a cheery mood despite the situation, and was a very smart woman. She always had certain stubbornness that her husband found absolutely admiring. To him she was the ruler of the house, despite the fact that they both work he worked at a landscaping center and she was a M.D. at a local hospital. She had a life that she was thankful for living. She never took things for granted. And absolutely despised the people who were spoiled and continued to complain how life is so unfair to them. She remembered that night that "He" literally stumbled in to her life by luck one night and saved her and her mother and sister.

Arjuna on the other hand considered himself a good man. The only thing he didn't like about himself is the fact that he is 6'7, 310 pound individual and an architect that could blend things that looked like pieces of declaration but fit into the buildings to help the entire design... And always seemed to look pissed off. But that was only his physical appearance, Tova knew he was harmless to the ones who knew him and the ones he loved... Once she knew him a bit better she was certain that he was the one for her. Although she had to test him to let him know where they both stand. She could always tell whether he was upset or restless. He loved her with a passion; she was the only one he truly opened up to with out even having to worry about her hurting him. For some reason whenever she was around him he always felt at peace with himself. As if her very presence affected his soul. She was different from the many women he's been with.

She was strong. One who had a strong untamed spirit. He on the other hand had unstable lifestyle. When growing up his parents abandoned him and left him for dead. Growing up alone and homeless for quite awhile. Then this little girl came to him and asked him "mister…..why are you sad?" He simply replied "Look at me! Do you think I want to be asked why I'm sad!" his loud voice had scared her and she started to show signs of wet eyes. Feeling guilty he said "look kid I've been like this for a long time now. Sorry for scaring you, here I'll take you back to your mother or father or whoever you're with okay?" she was reluctant. "Mother said I shouldn't walk with strangers….." Arjuna laughed weakly. He hadn't eaten in almost 12 days. He responded "That didn't stop you from asking. Now listen you can come with me and help me return you to your family or go find them you self." the comment came out a little harsher than what he intended. She started to cry now. "Damn, how am I going to handle this?...well. Let's go kid."

Outside a couple just lost there daughter. They have been looking for her for over an hour now. And now just called the police. They had just swept the block and still didn't find her. And then the police get a call from the station saying that a homeless man with a child came in and just arrested the man and is being charged with kidnapping. When they arrive. The girl is greeted with tears and open arms from her parents. Arjuna then is trying to get anyone to get him out and they just left him there. He was hurt, this time there was a pain that he knew that would scar him for the rest of his days. Being a large individual and had recently fed on the food that was provided had given him the energy to bend the flimsy bars with what he had in him. And made a hole big enough to squeeze through. And all through it all stress, frustration, and the feeling of loneliness finally got to him.

Ever since his parents abandoned him he has never felt happiness not once in his life. And he had cried before as well. He knew sadness for what it really was. And now he cried, this time he saw the color of scarlet. He had burst a vein in his eye. He vowed to never cry ever again. He tried to help the kid and bring her to the parents and is arrested for his trouble. That was 7 years ago. A few months after that he wandered on a farm in the middle of a storm. He hid in a barn in the corner full of hay. He smelled like hell. Hadn't taken a shower in a month of running and evaded the cops and they later let him go when the girl told them the story. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a scream. He saw a mother and two girls run away from the house. Following them was 3 men. All of them had masks on. He followed them. To a little clearing, from what he could tell is that the woman and the girls looked as if they were Native Americans. Didn't know what tribe, but didn't care he saw that the men had a set of needles with them and he knew what they wanted to do. They were planning to violate the women by drugging them. He didn't like the situation one bit but saw the fear in the women's eyes and without a second thought he went to stop it and with out a moment to really think about it he sprang forward and grabbed a rock about the size of a fist and brought it down on one mans hip and on impact a snap as well as the rock breaking on the contact of it stretching the skin and hitting the bone. One went down. The other two turned and went on him. Arjuna despite being a powerful man was still limited due to the lack of food. He hadn't eaten in nearly 2 weeks this time and for him to deliver that crippling first blow was pretty much a miracle.

The first man who had swung a punch had landed on Arjuna's cheek, and it sent him to the ground. The second came to kick on the ribs. It landed and Arjuna felt a pain of a broken bone splintering and nearly passed out but forced himself to his feet. Feeling faint, and coughed up blood. He knew there would be internal injuries, but shoved the thought aside and then as the one who kicked him in the side was going for a punch this time had left his gut open and even though he was weak. He let the punch land and this time it was his jaw. After the man recovered from the blow he gave the air was then forced from his lungs. He looked down and saw Arjuna just gave him an uppercut to the stomach hard enough that he immediately vomited what was in his stomach. The last guy saw what had happened in less than a minute and fled. The man with the broken hip had gotten a gun out and shot Arjuna in the side. Arjuna then felt nothing but pain he then turned and charged the shooter and kicked the gun from hand and had his hands around the guy's throat and started to squeeze. The man began to choke, but then something had him by the arms, and around both arms. It was the mother and daughters. They begged him to stop, because it would kill him if he didn't, and he let go and got up and started to walk off but then the gunshot wound had brought him to his knees and he went out.

Arjuna awoke in a place of light. At first he thought he died and went to heaven and was surprised to find the kids, or rather the women who he thought were kids but in the light they looked in the early twenty's. The thing he immediately noticed that they were of either a Navajo tribe or were of the creek. He didn't know, but the he knew one thing about them is that they were beautiful women. One looked just a tad older than the other but didn't care they were on his left side. From his right, someone spoke, "ah the hero is awake". He weakly turned his head and saw the mother. He then knew that they were of the Navajo tribe. The penelton she had on was the tribes' trade mark design and colors.

"Where….am….I?"

"Your in a reservation hospital…..you took a bullet from a berretta. The round had ricochet off your ribs and stopped right before it was going to hit you heart. In my opinion someone must love you up there." She pointed to the roof.

"Heh….to think that a stranger in the middle of the desert could literally be your savior."

Arjuna was listening to her but had fallen asleep. He didn't know these people and didn't want to. To him they were just going to be like the others he had helped: selfish, greedy, unjust, and never seeming to appreciate what he does for them. But for some reason he felt warm inside. Like some one had gave him a coat that had recently been worn and the warmth was still in the wool. And then something happened that hasn't happened to Arjuna for a very long time. He started to dream.

This one wasn't like the cold lonely nightmares of his mother or father trying to kill him as an infant but was now different. Something was different…he just couldn't put it into words but he knew he was safe. He stood on a field of sand and saw the sun on the horizon….he then woke up. And feeling sad for not being able to stay at that place.

Years went by and the people who he had saved let him stay as long as he needed. He let them in his heart and they had adopted him as a member of their family of 3. The only male in a female household. He had built an extension to the house and made a room for himself.

One of the daughters had caught his eye. The older of the two, they had talked and he found out that her name was Tova. Not a name he had heard before but it was suiting.

5 YEARS LATER.

Tova and Arjuna had now gotten married and now were planning for a kid of there own. Arjuna had shown to be very resourceful at an almost insane level. Tova was a little reluctant at first but agreed with Arjuna. One thing she found out about him is that he never forced her to agree. Her last lover had pretty much used force to the point to violence to want a kid but she didn't want an abusive man such as him to be her child's father. Arjuna however was a different story. She had never seen him strike another individual, with the exception of their first meeting. And he seems to not want to hurt others. He is now known in the reservation as an honest man and one of his word too. A bit of a craftsman too. He had personally designed the house they live in and was now working on another project but didn't tell her. He had however planned to build a house for his mother and sister in law. The house is complete and all the utilities were in place. One thing that had surprised them all was that in the living room was a grand piano. The house was big yes but that piano had covered not even half of the living room. And on the day of the big move he played "moonlight sonata". The people never heard of the piece but he played it to them anyway. When the song was finished all five people with him had fallen asleep. "Oh well". He carried each of them mom, wife, sister in law, and both of his nieces, to their own rooms. After awhile Tova seemed to be on the edge for awhile. But had dismissed it as if she was just having one of her episodes of quick anger.

The stress of finally graduating college, no going through college must have finally caught up to her. but he knew that she was most likely smarter than him, having graduated from Arizona State in an Honors class and be on top with an M.D in public health, pretty much proves it. One thing he noticed is that she is now more joyful. Like someone turned on the children's channel in her or put a "happy" coin in her.

Any way he was reading a paper of an assignment he was to do for a group of people who will pay him to build a mall, when she came up to him a little hesitant. In his mind he said some things wrong. And looked at her and with all the courage she could muster she sputtered the words almost too fast to understand.

"Arjunaimpregnant!" silence after words…….

"ehh? Speak slower please."

"okay just tell him…your…."

"SPEAK LOUDER IF YA WOULD."

The tone of his voice surprised her and all of a sudden she became timid in his presence.

Arjuna then said "look if you want to say something don't be shy, we're married! We shouldn't be timid around each other….."

Tova was scared to tell him that she was pregnant, she was so scared that he would leave her like her father left her, her sister and mother.

"Ar….Arjuna I…I'm…Arjuna I'm Pregnant." Arjuna just looked at her

"_Oh no! he's going to leave."_

Tears then started to form at her eyes. And she began to cry quietly

"im…i…sorry...Ar….Arjuna…please….please don't leave….please don't….please…"

she heard foot steps coming closer and she expected him to walk by and out the door. But she felt warm arms around her and instinctively she held on and didn't let go for fear of losing him.

Arjuna then said to her in a soothing voice that brought her all the comfort she could ever want.

"hush now…..there is no need to cry……..I will never leave you……never…..I love you….with all of my soul and spirit…..you and your family are worth more than anything the world could offer….I'm sorry I raised my voice….it will never happen again. Okay Tova….and I'm glad your pregnant. It's what we wanted…..it's what we agreed on…….right? this is for us. And I intend to stay…..so please…..don't cry….there's….n…there's no need to cry. Im here…..I'm here… "

At the middle of what he was saying she held on to him tighter and buried her face into his chest to get closer to him. She was still slightly whimpering. And at the end at the end of that last word she nuzzled her face into his chest and knew that what he said was the truth. She then looked up into his dark brown eyes and he looked into her hazel colored eyes and said.

"I love you Tova Smallcanyon. And I always will."

She then wormed her way closer to him almost squeezing him and becoming a second skin trying to get more of his warmth. And then she fell asleep in his arms. He wanted to take her to their bed but had decided to put he's things away first.

When he finished he went back to the couch and with the up most care picked up her sleeping form and very gently went upstairs to their room and very gently laid her down on her side of the bed and then fell asleep a short time later on his side. Tova then woke from her slumber a short time later and gently moved closer to her husband and laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to the gentle sound of Arjuna's heard beat.

End of the Chapter!

Alright….there we go now that the foundation for the Wesker story is now underway and the parents now have a solid foundation in the story I can make the chapters entertwine. And if you (as in the reviewer) have a question Please ask. This is most likely going to be my first and only story. Sorry.

SO REVIEW!

(P.S thank you shadow corpse 525 I needed that!)


End file.
